mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Myth II: Chimera
Myth II: Chimera is an eight level expansion pack for Myth II: Soulblighter developed by the Badlands map making group, with the support of Bungie Software. It was initially released in early November 1999 in Myth: The Total Codex, ''and then it was made free for download on November 15. The plugin was one of the first to push forth the boundaries of Myth II's technology with new maps, new characters and a cinematic. ''Myth II: Chimera has since been cemented as part of the official Myth canon. Development The Badlands were a group of Myth fans who wanted to make their own campaign using the map making tools Fear & Loathing, which were shipped along with Myth II: Soulblighter. Bungie caught wind of the project, and not only gave their full blessing, but offered official support. Plot Ten years has passed since the events of Myth II: Soulblighter. Four Bear Silent Oak, a Journeyman who led a life of scholarship rather than becoming a Heron Guard, is plagued by visions of skeleton hordes being led by an unknown woman holding a mysterious token. Sensing a foreboding of danger, he journeyed to the Untamed Lands to seek the aid of the veteran warrior Fenris. Fenris was an old ally who choose to isolate himself in the fir'Bolg forest of Ruewood, living along side with the wolves lead by pack leader Dream Runner. Four Bear convinces Fenris to join him, and they decide to elicit the help of the archer hero ne'Ric. They quickly discover that the Banded Wasps, normally a peaceful race within Ruewood, suddenly became aggressive towards the fir'Bolg. Aiding the them with help from the wolves, the party fend off an attack by the giant wasps. Fenris recruits a contingent of human warriors and several dwarves near Brighton to escort the heroes to the tomb of their old friend Kyrand. Kyrand was a powerful mage they once served, and neither Fenis nor Four Bear could save him in battle. Before they could retrieve an amulet belonging to the fallen mage, Kyrilla, the mysterious woman from Four Bear's visions, makes her appearance as she sends an army of Thrall to stop them. The heroes defeat them, and Kyrilla disappears, allowing them to take the amulet. With Four Bear carrying it, they resume their search for ne'Ric, but they again encounter Kyrilla. She claims responsibility for the Banded Wasps' attacks. The heroes eventually find ne'Ric, and the Wasps are forced to retreat. Believing Kyrilla has plans for an assassination plot, Baron Geoffrey Volsung sends Fenis a message, begging him for help. As the party camps atop a hill in the cemetery south of Fosgarach, ne'Ric is haunted by Kyrand's death and the recent fallen fir'Bolg. The party are suddenly forced to defend themselves against ghosts and the undead. During the battle, Volsung's messengers manage to reach the party and urged them for help. They finish off the remaining enemies and leave the cemetery. The three heroes and their men traveled to the beachhead at Cavanaugh when they are ambushed. They meet Volsung, who accuses them of betraying him upon arrival. Fenris maintains his innocence and convinces Volsung by offering his help. They then move uphill to the Baron's camp to repel the army of undead and ghols. Kyrilla appears once again to taunt the heroes, and reveals it was all a set up for Fenris and Volsung to kill each another. Back at her castle, she summons the power of her "Lord", and pleads him to give her the strength to avenge her father's death by defeating Fenris and company. The heroes are successful in sieging Kyrilla's stronghold, defeating her skeleton warriors. She confronts them once more to reveal herself as Kyrand's daughter, wishing vengeance upon those she felt responsible. Much to Fenris surprise, Four Bear gives her Kyrand's amulet, in which are stored Kyrand's memories. She realizes that the Demon Lord Cartuke had been manipulating her this entire time. It was he who actually killed Kyrand, who sacrificed his own life to wound Cartuke and save the lives of Fenris, Four Bear and ne'Ric. Wanting to make amends, Kyrilla teleports herself and everyone to Cartuke's lair. After fighting their way through hordes of undead and spiders, Cartuke appears within the center of an energy sphere. The demon slays all of the soldier, leaving only Fenris, Four Bear, ne'Ric and Kyrilla. Fenris and Kyrilla attack in an effort to distract the demon, but he turns them to stone. This allows ne'Ric to finish him off with a magical arrow. Four Bear laments that he has failed to save his friends once again, but he and ne'Ric take some consolation in the knowledge that Cartuke has finally been defeated. Credits * Developed By: Badlands map making group with the support of Bungie Software and members of the Myth II development team * Project Leaders: Christopher Barrett, James Trevett * Producers: Joseph Staten, Jaime Griesemer * Artwork: Christopher Barrett, James Trevett, Charles Hanlon * Additional Artwork: Jody Joldersma * Level Design: Christopher Barrett, James Trevett, Paul Bertone, Tyson Green, Charles Hanlon * Level Scripting: Tyson Green, James Trevett, Chris Dressen * Sound Design: Martin O'Donnell * Music Design: "Glue the Moose" Nate Tschetter, Russel Nieman, Martin O'Donnell * Story: Jaime Griesemer, Ursula Vernon, Alan H. Davidson * Interface Design: Christopher Barrett * Website: Christopher Barrett, Chris Morrissey * Quality Assurance: Ryan Hylland * The Voices of Chimera: Martin O'Donnell (Fenris), Joseph Staten (Four Bear Silent Oak), Kate Martin (Kyrilla), Doug Zartman (ne'Ric), Joseph Staten (Kyrand), Paul Clift (Peasant #1), Doug Zartman (fir'Blog #1), Joshua Grass (fir'Bolg #2), David V. Bowman (fir'Bolg #3), Alexander Seropian (Warrior #1), Peter Marks (Warrior #2), Jaime Griesemer (Bersek #1), Jason Jones (Berserk #2), Alexander Seropian (Berserk #3), Bob Settles (The Baron), Jaime Griesemer (Ghosts), Allen Turner (Warrior messenger) * Special Thanks To: Robert McLees, Bob Settles, David V. Bowman, Paul Clift, Mark Bernal, Case w/Kilt, The Man, The Other Man, Hotline Software, and all the beta testers External Links *Badlands Games the old official website that hosts the download for Myth II: Chimera *The Tain, Chimera a Myth file download site that also hosts the download for Myth II: Chimera *The Tain, Third Party Quicktime Cutscenes includes cutscenes from Myth II: Chimera *Mythaddict, Chimera an old Myth file download site that also hosts the download for Myth II: Chimera *Myth II 1.6 Interfaces it includes the interface for Myth II: Chimera *Let's Play Archive, Myth II: Chimera a complete let's play of Myth II: Chimera *Mac Ledge, Interview old interview with Chimera Project Leaders Christopher Barrett and James Trevett Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth: The Total Codex Category:Myth: Antologia